


It's Over, Isn't It?

by fak3_y0u_0ut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, based off of a SU song ahhhh, im sorry, im sorry this is hurts so bAD, noya is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fak3_y0u_0ut/pseuds/fak3_y0u_0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never thought I'd lose."</p><p>(A oneshot based off of It's Over, Isn't It? from Steven Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

_[Here's the song, I highly recommend listening to it first.](https://youtu.be/Ussqi3nagrQ) _

* * *

“I never thought I’d lose,” Nishinoya whispered to himself as his head hung over the sink. His damp bangs from his unstyled hair hung over his eyes as he gripped the edges of the sink. He had seen  _ her _ again today. She always came to her hometown every couple months for business trips, and Noya always seemed to run into her. She was always so friendly when saying a quick hello, he shouldn’t be mad at her, he shouldn’t be sad. None of it was her fault. They had known each other since high school, he should’ve been happy to see her when she happened to run into him. But he lost to her. And he couldn’t handle it.

Noya saw  _ her  _ again today on the way to work, and when she waved, he turned and ran right back home. He locked himself up in his bathroom, thankful his roommate wasn’t home. He splashed cold water onto his face, holding back tears. He didn’t want to hate Yachi, he really didn’t, but he couldn’t help it. She had taken away the one thing he loved the most: Yamaguchi Tadashi.

* * *

Noya and Yamaguchi had been in a relationship for most of their high school careers. It was always a secret to everyone but their volleyball team. Noya was so happy, and he liked to think Yamaguchi was too. Noya wanted to give Yamaguchi the world and more, and had seen Yamaguchi in his future until the end of time. He wanted that so desperately. Noya treated Yamaguchi like he put stars in the sky, he was so head over heels in love with the freckled boy. But he could sense the small attraction Yama always had with their team manager, Yachi. Their friendship growing stronger throughout highschool made Noya nervous, but he did his best to ignore it, it meant nothing since him and Yama were in a happy relationship, right? Everything was more than okay, perfect in Noya’s eyes, until after Yamaguchi graduated.

Yamaguchi was tired of hiding Noya from his family, so upon graduating, he decided to tell his family about his long term boyfriend. Their reaction was not the greatest. They told Yamaguchi his relationship was wrong, that he had to marry a woman and have a proper family. Noya was so sure Yamaguchi would choose him despite what his family said, since he was what made Yamaguchi happiest. But he was wrong.

What happened after was all a blur to Noya, a time filled with drowing in tears and alcohol. Yamaguchi broke up with Noya. He did it as gently as he could, saying it was because of his family, but despite his efforts, it still hurt both of them, Noya the most. Yama soon started to date Yachi, and married her only a few short months later. Noya wanted to believe it was all to make his family happy, he wanted to believe he still completely owned Yamaguchi’s heart. But he couldn’t. He knew Yamaguchi had an infatuation for years, and had fallen in love with Yachi in the few short months they spent together. Yamaguchi had left Noya. He was all alone, left with a shattered heart while Yama moved to Tokyo with his wife for her job, and even recently started a family.

* * *

The last Noya saw Yamaguchi was almost year ago. What was supposed to be a team reunion turned into a long night of drunken sex in a motel room. Every reunion ended that way. Noya and Yamaguchi would become too drunk to think straight, and would fuck on the first bed they could get to. Noya knew he could make love to Yamaguchi in a way Yachi never could, yet he still lost. The next morning, Noya would always wake up alone. Yamaguchi always made sure to disappear without a trace, quick to return home to his new lover. Noya would cry into his pillow for hours after waking up, clinging onto the sheets he and his true love shared a few short hours before. The first time he woke up alone was when he truly knew he had lost. Yamaguchi didn’t even love him enough anymore to say goodbye, sorry, or  _ anything _ . He was always eager to return to his wife, his new true love, and knowing that cause Noya’s heart to ache in the worst way possible. The last time however, Noya had woken up before Yamaguchi left. He opened his eyes to see Yama silently gather his stuff and making his way to the door. “Tadashi?” Noya sleepily called out as Yamaguchi wrapped his fingers around the doorknob.

“Yuu…” Yama said, startled that Noya had caught him. The two stared at each other for a moment. “Yuu...I-I’m sorry…” Yamaguchi said as he looked at his feet. He opened the door and quickly slipped out of the room. And just like that, he was gone. Noya was left alone. Again. He felt the pain that was all too familiar, and spent the rest of the day crying into the sheets.

* * *

Noya looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his eyes brimming with tears. He looked down again as he felt the tears fall. He held back a sob as he gripped the sink to the point where his knuckles turned white. He thought of all the times he ran into Yamaguchi and Yachi on a date.  _ You won _ . He thought of the wedding invitation he received in the mail one day.  _ And he chose you _ . He thought of all the social media posts of the two happily together.  _ And he loves you _ . He thought of waking up alone, without a trace of Yamaguchi in the room.  _ And he's gone _ . Noya looked up and looked at his reflection, watching the tears endlessly roll down his cheeks. “It's over, isn't it?” He whispered. “ _ Why can't I move on? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm sorry if this hURT LIKE IT HURT TO WRITE  
> (No hate on YamaYachi though pls don't attack)


End file.
